Tragedy
by WindowChild
Summary: Hades and Maria, and the sad end that met their life together. HadesMaria.


A/N: The theme is based on Shakespeare's three types of plays. Also, may I just say, HadesMaria needs more love. Does no one else adore the idea of the God of the Dead being in a serious relationship with Nico's mommy? Well, whatever, I'm kind of obsessed with them. : ) Please read and review!

_Tragedy_

"Smile me for me," Maria said, cupping her hand to his chin. By default, the God of the Dead _didn't_ smile, but she'd seen him do it for her before.

"Please?" she whispered, stepping closer. "The baby wants you to." She pointed to her tummy, where the new baby grew happily.

_New _baby, _second_ baby. That's right, the God of the Dead was building a _life_ with a mortal woman. Every shade of it was irony, and yet Hades couldn't bear to let her go. Her loved her, and in truth, he could not remember what time before her had been. She was his own universe, and it did not matter that she would not see the end of time like he would.

Their life was unprecedented, Hades knew. They had a house, and a second child on the way. Gods did not do that with mortals. It had _never_ been done. And, as fate would have it, this sphere of domestic eternity had trapped the least likely of all. Himself, the God of the Dead. Turned to the earth, rather than the Underworld, by a mortal woman. But God, he loved her. And he never doubted it – or them – for an instant. He was truly happy, truly willing to give up _anything_ for her.His precious Maria.

So, as always, he consented. His lips quivered, forming the unfamiliar position of a grin. A small one, but it was progress nonetheless.

"It will be fine," Maria said, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "We will make it so."

And he hugged her back, forgetting that he was a god and really, she could do nothing to save him. He was going to lose this one, he knew, but he only hoped he could delay it. He didn't want to leave her.

"I love you," he whispered. Every time those words were uttered, he felt a little _happier_. His heart stretched a little further, he had less and less desire to return to the Underworld. There was a _reason_ he had fewer kin than his relatives – it was not in his nature to love or to be loved. And unlike his relatives, he did not wish to have children with a woman he didn't love. See it as you will, but perhaps it says something about assumptions. In some definitions, it might be thought that Hades was the _better _one.

"Come," Maria said. She slid right to his side, so their waists were touching, and took his hand. "Bianca will want dinner." This time, Hades smiled unprompted. He had discovered the joys of providing food for a small child. Thanks to his Maria.

- - -

The years rolled on, and Hades somehow kept them together. He thwarted Zeus, one way or another, and kept his "family" happy and complete. But still, every day was lived on edge. He was always nervous, always watching. Deep down, he knew they couldn't last.

And they didn't, as it turned out. Zeus's work – killing the love of his life, for no reason other than his own peace of mind. Hades also suspected that jealousy played a part, but he wasn't one to vocally judge the King of the Gods. Well no, he did vocally judge him. He fought and he yelled and he swore to make things miserable for his brother, and when that didn't work, he put his children in the Lotus Hotel and retreated to the Underworld. A thousand years or morning, he promised himself. That's what Maria deserved.

He followed through, at first. He ignored Persephone, much to her annoyance, and he paid little thought to the entering dead. As the god of the dead, he had technical access to Maria's spirit, but he didn't want it. She wouldn't blame him, he knew, and that would make it all worse.

These were mortal emotions, then. Unfading sorrow, grief and guilt. It was the unfading part that set the feelings apart. Twenty years, and he still hadn't gotten over Maria. He would think of her sometimes, and drive himself to tears at the mere possibility of what might have been. It was unusual for a god, but he guessed that perhaps a piece of him _felt_ mortally now. He'd spent so many years living as one, that it was hard not to.

Even so though, he knew it _was_ his godliness that had caused the tragedy. It was not something gods usually experienced, and yet, if he had been human it wouldn't have happened. Tragedy. A concept Hades learned, just as sharply as if it were a knife.

A/N: If people like this, I'm considering making into a three-shot with PoseidonSally as Comedy, and HermesMay as History (you know, the three Shakespeare genres). So reviews would be a HUGE assistance. Thanks forever!


End file.
